


Fight For The Fairy Tale

by WildflowerWoods



Series: Tell Your Daughters [2]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWoods/pseuds/WildflowerWoods
Summary: Katia is the fifth child out of seven, and it shows. She isn’t entirely sure what she is for most of her childhood. She isn’t rebellious Christanto, doing everything in his power to annoy their father, or favoured Juan, trying desperately to keep the man’s attention off the rest of them. She doesn’t spit fire like Anabel, always angry at the world. She doesn’t take everything with a grin like Leonel, always one to stay with the crowd. She can’t stay quiet like Nataniel, oft found with a book in a corner, or just walk away like Diego, who ran all the way to Spain.
Series: Tell Your Daughters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924879
Kudos: 1





	Fight For The Fairy Tale

_Sing O Goddess,_   
_but not of the rage of Achilles._   
_Nor of Alexander’s fury._   
_Do not sing,_   
_O Goddess,_   
_of the demise of Icarus._   
_You have sang too often_   
_about the ire of men._

_Sing O Goddess_   
_Of how we toppled kingdoms_   
_with our lips._   
_Sing of how we_   
_singlehandedly_   
_ended the world_   
_by whispering_   
_in a weak man’s ear._   
_Sing of how_   
_our power_   
_does not lie_   
_in cowardly murder_   
_but in the power of_   
_our heartsblood._

_O Goddess_   
_Sing of Medusa instead,_   
_of her cold_   
_unforgiving eyes._   
_Sing of Helen too,_   
_and her need_   
_to see the world burn._   
_Sing for brave Psyche,_   
_who won_ _immortaility_   
_and_ _also_ _a man._   
_Sing for all of us,_   
_and how in the end_   
_we didn’t need to bloody our hands_   
_to rip the world to shreds._

_// Do not sing of the deaths of men // for we are the reason they fell //_

_-_ _a.h._

* * *

Katia is the fifth child out of seven, and it shows. She isn’t entirely sure what she is for most of her childhood. She isn’t rebellious Christanto, doing everything in his power to annoy their father, or favoured Juan, trying desperately to keep the man’s attention off the rest of them. She doesn’t spit fire like Anabel, always angry at the world. She doesn’t take everything with a grin like Leonel, always one to stay with the crowd. She can’t stay quiet like Nataniel, oft found with a book in a corner, or just walk away like Diego, who ran all the way to Spain.

(She and her sister stand at opposite ends of the spectrum, Anabel the most dragon like out of all of them, the one closest to the powerful quirk their father desired. Katia the least dragon like out of them, the quirkless child.) 

She is the sixth, the last, to really leave the house. She watched Chrisanto bolt out the door the moment he turned eighteen (four days before her fourteenth birthday) and Anabel jump out the window just over a year later at seventeen (she was fifteen). She watched Leonel turn eighteen and take sixteen-year-old Nataniel and fifteen-year-old Diego with him when he left. (She was seventeen. Why didn’t he take her?). On her eighteenth birthday she said goodbye to Juan, two days into his twentieth year, and shut the front door behind her. 

Like the maiden leaving her tower, she never went back. 

She later finds out that Anabel, stubborn, reckless, _furious,_ Anabel literally crashed into her husband and punched a villain in the face, but that wouldn’t be for decades. A fairy tale meeting. Almost. Katia knew her sister, Anabel was cursing out everything that moved during that moment, even if she didn’t tell the children that. 

(Her godson meets her sister’s daughter and their fractured family slowly pieces itself back together without Philip in the picture. A kingdom without a king. It was high time they got a new one.) 

(There are days when Katia wishes she was more like Anabel and Chrisanto, the heroes—and dragons—of the tale, more willing to face the world head on and dare it to come at her.   
There are days when she wishes she was more like Nataniel and Diego, the commoners that help the hero, able to stay quiet and just walk away.   
There are days when she wishes she was more like Leonel and Juan, the brave guards, willing to do what she had to for an easy life, be it for herself or others.   
Then there are days when she stops and looks at her wife, looks at her next-door neighbours and the children she helped raise and tells herself that she is enough as she is.) 

Elanora Castell is the greatest thing to ever happen to Katia. Kirishima Nozomi and her wife Arisu are a close second. 

The Kirishima’s foster children, meaning they always have children in the house, so many that Katia and Elanora spend more time in the Kirishima house than their little flat. 

(Every child that passes through that door has a story. Katia learns them all.) 

Eijiro is five years old when he first enters what has become the Kirishima-Castell household. He is small and scrawny and talks about a blue haired girl that helped him find his way to the police station for weeks. Another piece of real life sounding like it walked out of a story book. 

(Nobody else saw the girl. Katia would later be concerned, horrified and mildly amused to find that said blue haired girl was her sister’s daughter. A coincidence for the books indeed.) 

The boy never really leaves. On his sixth birthday, Nozomi and Arisu offer to adopt Eijiro. He is not the first they have made that offer to, but he is the first to accept. Katia is named godmother. 

(Apparently being gay runs in families that aren’t connected by blood. Eijiro’s little blond boyfriend reminds Katia of Anabel so much it hurts, the key difference being her sister is angry at the world. Eijiro’s boyfriend is angry at himself. (Katia sees the signs of a child that thinks they can do nothing right no matter how hard they try, even if nobody else does.)) 

When war comes, because war always comes, Katia looks between the enemy and her ~~god~~ son (Eijiro is her son as much as he is Nozomi’s or Arisu’s or even Elanora’s) and makes a stand. 

She is no fighter. 

She is not Anabel, still so angry at the horrors and brutality of the world outside her home and ready to throw down at a moment's notice.   
She is not Christanto, willing to fight his own biology to prove their father wrong.   
She is not Juan, forever stepping between those he loves and what would hurt them.   
But she isn’t Leonel, incapable of going against the majority, either.   
She isn’t Nataniel or Diego, both of whom would rather not fight at all, only present because the others asked them to be. 

Katia Agata Castell (nee de la Fuente) is not her siblings. She is no fighter, but she is no coward either. When war comes, Katia does what she does best, she talks. She calls heroes to arms, and moves entire cities with nothing but words. 

She tells stories, shares her hoard, and she helps. She patches and wraps and sews and mends. She shares the one thing her siblings with their fire and cowardice couldn’t. She gives hope. 

Her siblings are like characters in a story. Chrisanto is the brave knight, fighting impossible odds. Juan the prince in the tower, content to stay in a dangerous situation to keep others safe. Anabel is the dragon, full of fire and fury that not even motherhood could tame. Leonel is the palace guard, doing his bit and nothing more. Nataniel is the librarian, the one that always has the answers the questers are looking for. Diego is the adventurer that finds a new land and never comes back. And Katia? Katia is the narrator. 

Words are a weapon all of their own, and few can wield them better than her. 


End file.
